


Jace Wayland Imagines

by Bonniebird



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2019-09-18 04:58:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 13,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16988475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: A collection of my fluff and smut imagines for Jace Wayland





	1. Chapter 1

“So you and Jace… You’re just together now?” Alec asked as you waited for Magnus to come back with the book you’d been sent to fetch.  
“Yeah, why?” You asked before sighing and leaning against the back of the sofa.

“Are you sure he’s the best person to date I mean…” Alec started but stopped when you shot him a glare and held his hands up. “Fine do what you like!”  
“Thank you, I will and I’ll enjoy myself while I’m at it.” You chuckled when he rolled his eyes and pulled a face.  
“Hey so I’m gonna go look around are you still waiting for Magnus?” Jace called from outside.  
“Yeah.” You called back and Jace laughed.

“You want to come with me, I’m sure we can scare up some fun?” Jace called and you almost went until Alec grabbed your arm.  
“Jace that is entirely unethical and (Y/N) would not do something that could get her into trouble.” Alec said firmly.  
“Your face is unethical.” Jace grumbled back as he headed back to the street.  
“That doesn’t even make sense.” Alec sighed after Magnus had given you the book you needed and the pair of you had headed off to find Jace.

“So, why’re you so grumpy?” You asked Alec as he stomped forward, unusual silence fell between the two of you.  
“I am not grumpy.” Alec defended and you glanced over at him.  
“You’re so grumpy and you have been since I started dating Jace.” You shook your head and grinned when he rolled his eyes.  
“I just don’t want you to get hurt is that such a big deal?” Alec sighed and he shrugged and scowled at you.

“You’re aware I am a Shadowhunter right?” You scoffed and jogged ahead, turning back to look at him. “I can look after myself.”  
“Yes, but not if you blindly follow Jace into trouble.” Alec said and smirked when you shrugged.  
“I can follow him where ever I want because I know my besties got my back.” You teased and jogged off to meet Jace at the end of the road.  
“That doesn’t mean you should willingly get into trouble!” Alec called back.


	2. Chapter 2

“Ah, I know you, you’re a Duskforce… pretty sure I killed some of your family in Idris.” The circle member you’d been fighting drawled when he spotted the family ring on your middle finger.  
Izzy froze when you seemed to lose it, arms a blur as you fought off the circle member. The furious sound of you screaming drew both Alec and Jace to join her as they watched as you lost control.

“(Y/N) stop!” Alec called when the man dropped but you carried on.  
“(Y/N)!” Jace joined Alec’s attempt to get your attention, both boys jumping back when Izzy’s whip snapped around your wrist forcing you to let out a sharp yelp.  
“Let me go!” You growled furiously, hissing when someone pressed their Stele to your neck and quickly drew a rune.

“By the Angel, Alec!” Jace gasped when he caught you. “She could have calmed down you didn’t need to do that.”  
“She was going to hurt herself she’ll be in enough trouble as it is.” Alec grumbled, glancing around as Izzy loosened her whip and let Jace take the rest of your weight.

**************************************************************

“She won’t come out of her room.” Jace warned the Lightwoods who had heard you’d come back from your trial in Idris.  
“She’ll want to see us.” Izzy insisted and Jace shrugged his arms as he shook his head.  
“She won’t but you can try.” Jace motioned for Izzy to knock on your door but there was no answer.

“Did you bother to go inside when she didn’t answer?” She asked him accusingly to which the Shadowhunter groaned.  
“Yes, she was asleep in the corner of the room, I put her in bed and closed the window because it was freezing.” Jace glanced at Alec who’s jaw clenched.  
“It was lucky they knew the circle member had… what he’d done to her family, she would have been punished far worse.” He mumbled, finally having enough and quietly pushed into your room.

“What was her punishment?” Izzy whispered.  
“She isn’t allowed to leave for four years.” Jace whispered and Izzy winced.  
“She’s going to think she should have a worse punishment.” Izzy knelt next to your bed when she realised you were awake and snuffling to yourself. “Hey, you ok?”  
“No.” Was your curt reply as you tugged the duvet over your head.

“It’s ok.” She sighed softly, lying next to you. “We won’t judge you (Y/N), but we’re here to help… anything you want.”  
“Anything?” You asked quietly and peeked out.  
“Yup, just ask, we know you feel awful and so does everyone else…” Alec sighed when you just looked at them.  
“Can I have Mundane Ice cream?” You asked and he smiled.

“Yeah, I think there’s a few tubs in the kitchen.” He said as he got to his feet and glanced at the others.  
“Can I have a Koala hug?” You asked and this time it was Jace who answered by scooping you up blanket and all, waiting for you to cling to him before following Izzy to the kitchen.  
“We’re going to look after you.” Jace whispered as his way of telling you he was worried about you.


	3. Chapter 3

“I’m sick of this.” Izzy sighed as she watched Jace almost trip over his own feet when you started to train at the opposite end of the training room.  
“You can’t do anything about it they won’t admit they like each other.” Alec sighed knowingly, watching his sister inspect you both as she paced up and down, the clicking of her heels the only sound that met the two of you, bar the spare grunts of effort.

“I’ll do it, you think I can’t?” She dared her brother who laughed.  
“Good luck.” Was all he said as he left her to plot.

****************************************************************************

“Izzy why am I here, this looks just like a Mundane house?” You called but found Izzy had seemingly vanished.  
“Izzy… (Y/N)!” Jace gasped, making you jump when he burst into the house.  
“Jace, this is someone’s home, you broke the front door!” You gasped and flinched away with a frown when he rushed over to you.  
“You aren’t hurt, Izzy said you were hurt.” He scowled at you for a few seconds before looking for Izzy. “Where is she?” He asked curiously and you shrugged.

“Beats me she said some big demon thing was in here.” You sighed, sitting down as Jace did another sweep of the house.  
“Why does she keep trying to make us hang out together?” He sighed glancing at you when you hummed, not spotting you checking his face to see if he knew but was just playing along with Izzy.

“I don’t know.” You mumbled, sighing when you fell into awkward silence.  
You didn’t know how long you sat there but several minutes of awkward glances and shuffling Jace leant forwards and grabbed your head in his hands crushing a kiss to your lips.  
“Well that worked un expectedly well.” Izzy sighed from the doorway.

“By the angel!” You gasped and jerked away from Jace. “Where were you!”  
“In the garden, fighting the demon.” She pointed over her shoulder with her thumb as she walked over to you both.

“Wait there was actually a demon?” You asked and she nodded.  
“Yeah, I was just going to wind Jace up about rushing to save you when you didn’t need help until he admitted he liked you but you two seem to have that covered.” She chuckled and started to leave. “Alec bet it would never happen, he so owes me.” She hummed as t the two of you hurried after her.


	4. Chapter 4

“(Y/N) come on, if we don’t hurry we’ll have to explain where we’re going?” Izzy muttered and you rolled your eyes, grabbing your stele as you hurried after her.  
“Do you have an outfit for everything?” You chuckled and she twirled for you as you stepped out of the front doors and headed to Brooklyn.  
“Sweetie I must look fabulous at all times, also I love the new jacket, very tough chic.” She tugged at the collar of your new jacket and smirked when you shrugged and followed her into a building.

“Oh, trust me Izzy you always do.” You sighed and pushed through the crowd, dropping back when you spotted the vampire you were looking for and let Izzy charm him into following her round the back.  
You waited for the right moment and charged at him, a small blade tucked into your sleeve, ready to be slid out once you’d collided with him. Izzy swore as he turned at the last second and smacked a hand against you, sending you flying back and colliding with a car that was across the street.

“Oh, ok buddy we were going to be nice and keep this off the books but that’s just rude.” Izzy snapped and her whip cracked through the air as she bound his hands together.  
“Sometimes I think we should listen to Alec.” You grunted and slowly got to your feet.

********************************************************************

“I’ll deal with this just go rest up and I’ll check on you in a bit.” Izzy whispered and smiled when you thanked her, whispering that you’d heal your wounds so the two of you wouldn’t get in too much trouble and limped away.  
You were heading to your room but decided to stop by Jace’s room, you’d been sent to the Institute a year earlier to finish training with Hodge. You’d clicked with the Lightwoods’ straight away but with Jace it had been awkward.

It started with competing and trying to best each other, then the frustrated sarcasm turned to sly, flirting. Now you were at the stage of awkwardly being close but not together.  
“Jace?” you called and winced as you stepped into his room and found his dozing on the sofa.  
“(Y/N), where in the heavens have you been!” Jace gasped and threw his stele into the blanket he had tossed over his legs as he shot up and quickly grabbed you.

“Nowhere, Izzy and I had something to do.” You grunted and flinched when his hand slid from your hip to the small of your back.  
“Are you hurt?” He asked and tugged up the back of your jacket to see scrapes and bruises forming.  
“It’s fine Jace, just will you help me think of a good reason that we went alone so I can get Izzy out of trouble.” You sighed and let him walk you to the sofa and sit you between his legs as he reached for his Stele.

“Why did you go?” He mumbled and you felt him pressing on the bruises to see how far the injure had spread or if the bruised skin was all the damage.  
“It’s one of Raphael’s vampires and he needs to answer a few questions, we figured that Raphael could get him to come in and save a huge bunch of us hunting down one vampire, he’d have been answering to Raphael so all we needed was to take him to the vampires and ask Raphael to force him to attend a meeting here.” You grunted and flinched as Jace’s fingers found a pulled muscle.

“Why don’t you just say that then, seems like a valid reason.” He mumbled and when you glanced over he had put his Stele between his teeth as he started to unzip your jacket.  
“Because we didn’t ask permission to go and I got injured… actually I told Izzy I would heal myself before they could question me.” You sighed and you could almost feel Jace roll his eyes at you.  
“Stand up a sec.” He sighed and gripped your hips as if he was worried your legs couldn’t manage to hold you up without his help.

He crossed his room and rummaged around until he found a shirt he didn’t wear often and sat back on the sofa, sitting you down and carefully peeling your jacket and top off so it didn’t hurt you.  
“Jace what’re you doing?” You asked and he gently rested his chin on your shoulder.  
“If I put a healing Rune on now the bruising will go down but you’ll still feel sore and your muscles will be pretty tight so you’ll want to wear loose clothes.” He explained and let you out his shirt on, chuckling when you let him undo your bra and slid it out the sleeve.

“Don’t do a big one, last time the rune hurt more than the wound.” You hissed as the tip of his Stele started to drag across your skin  
When he was done, you had two perfectly drawn healing runes, he tugged his shirt down over your back and leant his head against yours.  
“I was worried.” He mumbled and you hummed, slightly dazed by the rune taking affected.  
“But I’m always ok.” You pointed out as he carefully leant you against him and lay back, pulling the blanket over you.

“I’m sorry, which of us just came back and needed medical assistance, I’m pretty sure it wasn’t me.” He chuckled and you groaned as his chest rumbled. “It really scared me when we couldn’t find you.”  
“Ew, Jace has feelings.” You groaned sleepily.  
“Yeah he does.” Jace chuckled as you looked up at him, the rune making to slightly sleepy. “Think I did too good of a job.”  
“I like you to Jace.” You hummed through a yawn and he glanced down at you, stroking a hand through your hair as you fell asleep against his chest.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: reader nearly dies, upset Jace, angsty Jace, fluffy Jace

“Jace we have to go.” You stop and watch as he finishes practising, making an impressive jump and grinning at you.

“Where’re we going?” He gasped as he jumped to his feet and caught his breath.

“We have a patrol and we’re on our own.” You rolled your eyes when he began bouncing along side you.

“So it’s just you and me?” He winked when you nodded and followed you to the weapons room.

**************************************************************

“Jace pay attention!” You snapped when he almost lost his balance on the roof top you were scaling.  
“Like I’d actually fall.” Jace scoffed.  
He suddenly vanished off the edge and you hurried to look at where he’d just been stood only to find no sign of him. A tap on your shoulder had you turning to face the smug blond.

“Very funny Jace.” You scowled at him but his smile was contagious.  
“Aww did I scware widdle (Y/N).” He teased making you punch at his shoulder.  
“Next time you fall I won’t check.” You huffed and jogged on ahead.  
“Rude, what if I was really hurt!” Jace called after you.

He swallowed when you didn’t reply and after a few minutes of searching he couldn’t find you. it wasn’t until he was jumped on by two larger Shadowhunters that he realized you were slumped on the floor half conscious.  
“Here let’s take this one.” They muttered once Jace had been thoroughly beaten.  
“No… no take me.” He slurred and tried to crawl to you only to be kicked in the stomach.  
“This one just doesn’t go down does he?” One of the men muttered.

One of them picked you up and you let out a moan in an attempt to discourage them. Jace took the chance to fumble around for a weapon. Desperately he scanned the room, his Stele, Seraph blade at this point he’d settle for a rock.  
“Stop moving or we'll kill you.” The one who had kicked Jace said.

“Do it see what I care.” Jace snarled at him as he tried to keep you in the corner of his eye.  
“Maybe we’ll take this one instead.” The man holding you dropped you onto the floor and Jace’s jaw clenched as he attempted not to flinch at the involuntary oomph noise your body made.

He let out a sigh of relief when the man who’d dropped you stood close enough for Jace to grab the blade tucked into his boot. Head-butting the first man, Jace grabbed his Seraph blade and finished off the second one.  
“Jace.” You coughed and he stopped swallowing when he saw the state you were in.  
“Looks like your girl isn’t going to make it home.” The remaining Shadowhunter leered.

Jace threw the blade, rolled and threw the second one, both hitting their marks as he skidded to your side. He swore when he couldn’t find his Stele and tried to find yours.  
“Damnit!” Jace yelped when he found half of your Stele.  
“Jace…” You couldn’t gasp out much more and Jace quickly decided to strip off his shirt and leather jacket.  
He cut up what he could and began trying to bandage you up so he could carry you home. He wanted to laugh or say something sarcastic to take away from the fact that you might very well die in his arms but he couldn’t bring himself to do more than run as fast as he could.

Your strength gave out just as he got to the Institute, your glamour rune revealing you to anyone who looked your way, making it look as if you were floating through the air to anyone who couldn’t see past his own glamour.

*******************************************************************

“Jace, (Y/N)’s awake.” Alec muttered as he headed outside to where Jace was pacing.  
“Good for her.” Jace snapped.  
“Why’re you pretending you don’t like (Y/N)?” Alec groaned.  
“I’m not pretending I actually don’t care.” Jace glared at Alec as if challenging his Parabati to say something.  
“You ran for half an hour straight with (Y/N) bleeding out in your arms and took out two highly trained circle members because they hurt her… she means something to you.” Alec raised his eyebrows and Jace sighed.

“I told them to kill me because I didn’t want to stop fighting to stop them taking her… when did I become the guy that cares about people?” Jace’s tone told Alec he was utterly stumped because of how he felt.  
“Because you…” Alec shook his head when Jace squared up to him.  
“Don’t you dare say I love her Alec because I’m not that stupid… I wouldn’t let something ruin us like that.” He began to walk circles around Alec who groaned having heard Jace repeatedly remind him that ‘to love is to destroy’ 

“Just go check on her, you don’t have to tell her you feel anything at all.” Alec let out a breath when Jace nodded and hurried inside.

*********************************************************************

Jace twirled his new Stele between his fingers, rolling your top up until he found the right spot fir the rune he was going to draw on you.  
“Jace, are you ok?” Your voice was weakened and caught Jace of guard.   
“I’m sorry I thought you were asleep, I wasn’t doing anything weird with my hands up your shirt I was um… going to draw the pain revilement ruin.” He explained and you nodded gratefully.  
“Thank you.” You whispered.

“It’s fine just let me know if you want it drawn on again later.” Jace sighed as he sat on the chair next to your bed.  
“No, for saving me when you didn’t have to.” You smiled and he nodded.  
“Yeah well… you know… I… yeah.” He spluttered and returned the smile.


	6. Chapter 6

“Who’s that?” Clary asked as she joined Jace in watching a Shadowhunter train.  
“(Y/N), she used to be the best before I started going on Missions.” Jace grinned as you span and knocked two of your training partners down, flipped and took out the other two.  
“She’s… amazing!” Clary gawked at you.

“Yeah, don’t get on her bad side.” Jace grinned when you saw him waiting for you and told the others you were done. “She once fought Alec and broke three of his ribs, his nose and a leg.”  
“What why!” Clary asked nervously.  
“Alec told her she was the worst Shadowhunter he’d ever seen.” Jace chuckled. “Maryse said she’s never seen a ten-year-old fight so well.”  
“You ready to go?” You asked making Clary jump.

“Yeah, just give me a sec to check in with Alec.” Jace smiled and left you alone with Clary.  
“So you’re the new girl huh?” You asked.  
“Yeah, I’m Clary.” She said nervously.  
“We should train sometime, don’t listen to Jace.” You add when she eyes you nervously.  
Jace jogged back up to you and you followed him out to the front doors.

********************************************************************************

“You’re getting slow!” You yelled at Jace who chuckled and rolled out of the way so you could finish off the demon in front of you. When you turned you found a cloud of black and glowing embers.  
“So are you.” he chuckled and followed you to the next room.  
“So how many you got so far, I’m at ten.” You hummed.  
“Eight, you keep getting in my way.” Jace’s attention was drawn away from you by a demon charging at him.

“Come on, you’re supposed to be the best Shadowhunter of our generation.” You giggled.  
“Yeah, yeah… only because you let me take all the credit.” Jace grumbled as he hurried to join you take out another two.  
“Good to see your glory hasn’t gone to your head.” You smiled and ducked letting him stab at the demon you knew was behind you.  
The playful banter continued as you made your way through the building, taking out the demons that had plagued to the refuge of the building that was just on the edge of the Shadowhunter’s territory.

“So did Alec not want to come?” You asked curiously.  
“I didn’t actually tell him we were coming, he’s no fun at the moment.” Jace chuckled when you rolled your eyes. “(Y/N)!”  
Both of you had missed the demon sneaking up on you and Jace only just had enough time to stab the demon as you collapsed. He caught you and shifted you into his arms, skilfully jumping out of the way of another demon and dodged his way out into the street.

“Jace, this is the last time I’m going to tell you, don’t leave me behind!” Alec growled out.  
Jace glared at Alec as he started drawing Runes on you, drawing his attention to you.  
“(Y/N) … I’ll head back and get the med-bay, you should have waited for me.” Alec huffed.  
“Yeah, I get it Alec but right now is not the time to rub our noses in it.” Jace bit back.

“You need to be careful.” Alec huffed.  
“Will you just go get some help?” Jace snapped at his Parabati who nodded and hurried back to the institute.

*****************************************************************************

Jace and Alec stopped training as you weakly hobbled into the training room, their weapons falling to their sides as they hurried to stop you from trying to join them.  
“(Y/N) you nearly died, get back to your room.” Alec muttered softly.  
“I’m fine.” You croaked. “I’m behind with training.”  
“Again, (Y/N) near death experience, it’s fine for you to get behind on your training.” Jace hummed.  
“Alec!” You tried to object and convince him you were fine but Jace picked you up and carried you to your room.

He set you down in your bed and tugged your duvet over you, shaking his head when he found history books and a pad of paper full of notes.  
“Can you not relax for a day.” Jace chuckled. “Budge up.”  
“What’re you doing?” You asked as he kicked off his shoes and climbed in with you.  
“Calling Clary to get that Mundie to bring movies for you.” Jace grunted.

Half an hour later you found yourself with Izzy’s head in your lap, Clary nervously sat next to you, jumping out of your way whenever you moved in case she thought she’d hurt you. Simon was sat on the floor, taking charge of the dvds as he tried to describe which ones he thought the group would enjoy.  
“Where are you all… how come I wasn’t invited?” Alec chuckled as he stopped in your doorway.

“Well…. You’re no fun.” You grin at him and he pretended to be offended.  
“Alec get us some food would you, we’ll wait for you.” Jace muttered.  
Alec rolled his eyes and headed towards the kitchen, making Jace chuckle as he sank down into your bed and through an arm around your shoulders and let your head fall against his chest.


	7. Chapter 7

You walked past Jace’s room and saw Clary gawking and stuttering at Jace who seemed to rather enjoy this new Shadowhunters attention. Before he’d even noticed you, you stormed away and headed to the weapons room to train where you found Alec inspecting his weapons.  
“What’s the Mundane done now?” Alec asked when you began kicking and hitting at a punching bag.  
“She can’t deal with being a Shadowhunter without clinging to MY half naked boyfriend.” You hissed making Alec quirk an eyebrow.

“Why was he… you know what when isn’t he shirtless.” He had you almost chuckling a little. “It’s funny when you’re jealous.”  
“I’m not jealous, I don’t get jealous.” You huffed childishly and turned to face Alec with your arms crossed.  
He picked up and arrow and pretended to inspect it while giving you a knowing look but said nothing as you flounced out of the room.

*******************************************************************

“Hey, Alec says my angel’s feeling jealous.” Jace mumbled as he found you waiting for Izzy in her room and slid his arms around your waist.  
“First I don’t get jealous and two I’m far superior to the little Mundane so I have no need to be jealous.” You glared at Jace who chuckled and began pretending to inspect you teasingly.  
“This is (Y/N) right, my angel who had to be restrained by both Lightwood’s when a fairy climbed on my lap and started…” You cut him off by tugging at his shirt and kissing him. “See.” He chuckled when you pulled away.

“Ew guys would out not make out in my room, I love you both but please.” Izzy sighed as she strolled into her room.  
“Jace was just leaving, his Mundie’s probably forgotten how to walk.” You grumbled.  
“(Y/N) isn’t jealous.” Jace explained when Izzy shot you a funny look.

*********************************************************************************

“Omg are you serious!” You yelled at the redhead who glared at you stubbornly.  
“What is your problem?” She snapped back.  
“Clary I wouldn’t she gets very defensive.” Izzy said quickly.  
“She thinks just because you’re her parabati and she’s been a Shadowhunter longer than me she can do what she wants to me!” Clary accused.

“NO I think because you try and mount my boyfriend every time you see him I can hate you, the fact that you dislike Alec because he’s serious really gets on my nerves and now you want to blame my Parabati for losing your Mundane and now you expect me to break my people’s laws to get it back!”  
No one looked at you as you turned on your heels and stormed away, Izzy followed close behind and hugged you when no one was looking. Jace took over once you’d apologised to her for getting so mad.

“Hey… (Y/N), don’t you roll your eyes at me just listen.” Jace chuckled. “I get that she makes you mad and stuff and I’m sorry for you know everything.”  
“Alec says I’ve been jealous…and I guess I’m sorry.” Despite what you said Jace knew you meant it and he smiled.   
“Alec says I should be spending more time with you than Clary so I’m sorry to.” He hummed softly while kissing your lips, then your nose and planting a last one on your forehead before tucking you under his chin in a tight hug. “You know I love you right, no Shadowhunter or anyone will make you love you any less.”

“You said that you loved me.” You squeaked.  
“Yeah but don’t let it get out that I’m spreading the love.” He chuckled when he managed to make you giggle.


	8. Chapter 8

“Hey (Y/N) you wanna go on a mission?” Jace asked with a grin. You couldn’t help but role your eyes as the Shadowhunter acted like an excited child at the thought of a dangerous mission.  
“Fine someone’s got to stop you getting killed.” You hummed as you pushed away from your desk and followed him to the weapons room.  
“Hey I’m very good at what I do (Y/N).” Jace grunted.  
“Yeah I know.” You say in a sing song voice with a hint of sarcasm as you grabbed your favoured weapons and followed the blond out of the Institute.

*****************************************************************

“Hey Izzy have you seen Jace or (Y/N)?” Alec asked as he found both your rooms empty.  
“Yeah they went on a mission together.” His sister muttered with a smile.  
“Together… without me?” Alec wasn’t really asking his sister but she snorted and looked at him with a quirked eyebrow.  
“One would think that cause you know, you’re still here.” She tried to hide a giggle as Alec frowned and strolled back to the main rooms.

**********************************************************************************

The pair of you stumbled in hours later, laughing and joking about your now completed mission, neither one noticing Alec lent against a wall watching you until Jace trailed off to stand next to his Parabati.

“So did you have fun with (Y/N)?” Alec huffed with his arms crossed.  
“Why, you jealous?” Jace snickered although he thought of you as a good friend he wasn’t going to miss a chance to tease Alec about his feelings for you.  
“Jace we go through this every time we talk about (Y/N).” Alec sighed as he rolled his eyes.  
“You didn’t say no.” Jace muttered as he uncrossed his arms and pushed off the wall, patting an open palm on Jace’s shoulder as he walked past him.


	9. Chapter 9

“You know he kind of looks like Jace.” Izzy hummed as you watched the newest Shadowhunter.

“Because he’s blond?” You asked her. She shrugged and looked him up and down.

“He’s taller than Jace. Faster too, from what I here.” She winked at you and smirked as she started to walk away.

 

After a few moments of hesitation you wondered over to greet the new Shadowhunter. He made a few jokes and comparisons to his own Institute. Jace and Alec came home from a mission and stopped, talking with Izzy while you and the new Shadowhunter started to discussed Idris.

“Looks like it’s only a pit stop.” Someone muttered to Izzy who sighed as she took a file.

 

“We need to go.” Izzy said and jerked her head to you. “You can follow along too. If you’re up for it, (Y/N) can show you the ropes and get you used to the way the team works.”

 

He nodded, muttering to you until Jace glared at him causing him to shoot you an awkward look as he let you you show him the way to the weapons room while Jace scoffed and glanced at Izzy and Alec. “What’s the big deal with the new guy?” Jace huffed and glared at the siblings who shared a knowing look.

“Maybe it’ll be nice for (Y/N), Maybe she’ll start dating him and I can get her back for teasing me and Magnus.” Alec joked light heartedly until he saw Jace’s expression.

 

***************************************

 

“We should go this way.” The new Shadowhunter suggested. You started to follow him, trusting his instincts after listening to him and Alec discuss his position in his old Institute.

In a sudden blur Jace had appeared and, attacked a demon that was bursting its way through the woods before you’d even noticed it. Alec was close behind and intervene when Jace turned to glare at the other shadowhunter who apologised despite Jace snapped angrily at him.

 

“Jace neither of us knew it was there!” You objected and jumped a little when the glare was turned on you.

“(Y/N)... You’re better at close combat, stay with Izzy the rest of the mission at least she’s observant enough to spot demons bearing down on her.” He walked off with a rough nudge of his shoulder that almost knocked the new Shadowhunter off his feet.

 

“Clearly i’m overstepping.” He said loudly enough for Jace to hear. Alec winced as Jace stopped as if he was thinking about turning back but decided to keep marching through the woods.

 

************************

 

“I just got a call from (Y/N), they both need help.” Izzy muttered to Alec and Jace as she started to grab her gear.

“I’ll go, I should have gone with her.” Jace snatched up some weapons and hurried off.

 

“When will he just admit that he’s jealous and in love with her? You’d think a month of him intervening with the new guy and (Y/N) would be long enough for him to figure it out.” Izzy said through a sigh as she looked at Alec who shook his head.

“It’s Jace. It’ll probably be to late when he figures it out.” Alec admitted and caught a weapon she through at him as she teased him into a practise fight while Jace jogged out of the Institute.

 

When Jace found you he could smell demons on the air. I didn’t take long to sneak through the abandoned building and follow the sound of your voice.

“That was amazing!” You gasped and grinned at the Shadowhunter who had his back to you. “You have to show me how to do that.”

“It’s nothing really, if we keep training you’ll pic it up.” The way he said it had Jace rolling his eyes as he approached.

 

He was so deep in his own thoughts he didn’t hear what was said next but froze as you kissed. “No! Not him.” He whispered to himself as you both pulled away and stared at each other.

“Jace?” You called as you realised he was watching you. You swallowed a guilty lump that lodged in your throat when you saw how hurt he was.


	10. Chapter 10

“All that happened in one week?” You giggled as Izzy finished ranting and flopped onto your bed with you.  
“Yes, it’s exhausting.” She complained and you nodded cuddling up with her as she ranted about everything that had happened that week.  
“Maybe I could help?” You offered but she shook her head.

“I’m already in enough trouble, if the Clave found out we were friends you’d be questioned and I wouldn’t want them to force you to live somewhere they can keep an eye on you.” She smiled sadly when you nodded, understanding her urge to protect the peaceful spot she’d found for herself.  
“You should get away, just vanish one day and not worry about anything and then come back when you’re ready.” You hummed, gently combing her hair as her head laid in her lap.

*************************************************************************

“Stop!” Someone yelled as you tried to hide. “Is Izzy here… you’re her friend, one of the other Downworlders said so.”  
“I don’t know who you’re talking about.” You lied, your hair turning a bright pink, you hoped they’d think you were being defensive but the boy glanced at someone who was in the other room.  
“Got her, you want to take her in or just question her?” The blond asked as a taller boy who looked a lot like Izzy ducked into the room.

“You sure you don’t know my sister, she knows you.” He asked gently, watching you glance away nervously. “Just tell us the last time you saw her and we won’t tell anyone where to find you.”  
“I can’t she’s my friend.” You mumbled, your hair deepening in shade and suddenly becoming a fluorescent orangey red.  
“Um, she’s getting really nervous we should back off.” The blond warned.  
“I’m sorry but we need to know where she is, I need to know she’s safe.” The other boy insisted.

“I told her last week that she should get away… she’s stressed and upset a lot of the time, it isn’t fair Izzy’s nice, she’s always nice to us.” You huffed and the boys nodded.  
“Thank you, if you hear from her will you tell Magnus, you don’t have to come to the Clave.” You nodded, glancing at the blond who smirked as your hair flushed a bright pink.

**********************************************************

“Izzy, I should not be here.” You sighed as she fussed over your dress.  
“I don’t care, you are my friend and if the Clave won’t listen to me… then I’ll just bring you all along.” Izzy huffed.  
“But it’s a big meal to celebrate the decline in Downworlders… I shouldn’t be here.” You sighed as your hair turned so black Izzy was sure it could swallow the room.  
“I’ll be right back I’m just going to talk to Simon.” She smiled and hurried off, leaving you standing alone as Shadowhunters milled around you, not wanting to get close.

You spotted Jace stood watching you, relived when the butterfly’s that normally filled your body didn’t wake at the sight of him. Until he winked at you, smiling smugly to himself when your hair changed colour.  
“Brave of you to come alone.” He muttered, his voice dazing you as you stared in slight aw of the boy.  
“I didn’t Izzy… was here.” You looked around to find her gone.

“She’s escorting Simon… you need a new date.” He chuckled when Izzy rushed back and made you jump, reluctantly letting Izzy pull you away. “You owe me some fairy dust Tink.” He mumbled in your ear before he moved off and vanished in the crowd.

****************************************************************

“Tink you home, we need a favour.” Jace called, pushing his way into your home without much thought, breaking into a grin when he saw you.  
“You know it’s still polite to knock, it hasn’t gone out of fashion.” You sighed and rolled your eyes as he shrugged.  
“Your homes’ made of silk and silver, there’s no door to knock on.” He smiled when you nodded and sat on a dainty chair.  
“What can I help you with this time?” You sighed and looked up at him. “Have you lost Izzy again?”

“No, we need some information from your queen but I said I’d ask you first.” He accepted your offer to sit as he explained what they wanted.  
“You understand that the only one of us who knows the answer is the Seelie Queen, why come to me at all?” You grumbled.  
“Haven’t seen you in a while, was feeling a little lost without you Tink.” He smiled when you giggled, your hair changing to a vibrant rainbow of colours. “Beautiful.” He whispered to himself.  
“I’m sorry Jace I can’t help you.” your answer didn’t surprise him, you figured he already know there’s absolutely no hope of you being able to help.

“There is one more thing you could do for the Clave.” He said suddenly, turning to face you as he headed to the door. “Kiss the nearest Shadowhunter.”  
“What would that do for the good of the Clave?” You giggled as he shrugged.  
“Encourage a Shadowhunter to work harder to keep peace?” He offered as an answer, his breath catching in his throat as you moved in, pushing up on your tip toes as he leant down and pressed a gentle kiss to your lips.  
“Are you encouraged?” You asked curiously.  
“Maybe, I’ll tell you when I remember my name.” He hummed, tangling his hands in your hair as he deepened the kiss.


	11. Chapter 11

Jace smiled as he watched you with Clary and Simon, both staring intently at you as you signed out what you were talking about before replying. Every now and then you’d glance over at him and he’d either smirk and wink or return his attention to Alec who rolled his eyes knowing Jace found you adorable.  
“You know how to speak to her why don’t you join in?” Alec asked.  
“Because I like to hear about how attractive and good at fighting I am.” Jace hummed smugly.

“She doesn’t say that.” Alec scoffed.  
“She totally does… maybe I’ll tell her next time I see her.” Jace hummed as he watched you wonder off with Clary and Simon, searching for Izzy.

*****************************************************************

Jace smiled as you signed quickly to Clary, not hiding what you were saying because you thought the two of you were the only ones who could understand sign language. He watched as you both started talking about him, keeping one eye on you the whole time so he knew what you were saying without looking like he was paying much attention.  
When Alec was done talking to the group Jace headed over to the two of you smiling when you looked at him and glanced at Clary.  
“You know I think you’re cute as well.” Jace signed out with a chuckle.

He didn’t expect you to look at him with wide eyes and run off. Clary shook her head and ran after you, leaving Jace to stand rather awkwardly next to Alec who gave him an I told you so look before walking back to the mission board.

*****************************************************************************

Later that evening Jace went to find you, slowly wondering into your room when he felt to awkward hovering in the doorway waiting for you to notice him. You tried to avoid looking at him but he grinned and crouched down in front of the small love seat you’d been curled up on reading a book.  
“Hey come on now.” He signed out with a chuckle.  
“You really embarrassed me.” You admitted and he took your hands in his, kissing them before letting go.

“Why, I think it’s adorable… is it because you like me?” Jace asked.  
You nodded and hid your head in your lap, peaking out at him in case he said something else. He smiled and picked up your book asking where you were and followed where your finger skimmed down to.  
“You want me to read to you.” He signed out letting out a low laugh when you rolled your eyes and pointed to your ears. “Here.”

He lifted you up to sit in his lap, propping up the book and leant his chin on your head so he could see the pages and read it while signing it out for you. He smiled when you giggled at something he signed and corrected him, looking up at him to make a face that was clearly an I told you to look.  
He chuckled and looked down at you for a moment before leaning down to press a kiss to your lips and tangled his hands in his hair, pulling you into him, as he deepened the kiss.


	12. Chapter 12

Jace rolled his eyes when you walked past him and totally ignored him, greeting Alec as if Jace wasn’t there and continued down the hall. Light footsteps warned you that Jace was hurrying after you and he caught you in his arms before you could react.  
“Hey, what do you think you’re doing?” Jace asked as he shifted you so you were held bridal style in his arms.  
“Walking to my room?” You said, finally talking to him for the first time that day.

“Well good, I have some business with the Shadowhunter living in there.” He grinned when you rolled your eyes and snuggled your head into his shoulder.  
Once he’d reached your room he shooed you inside and politely shut the door before loudly and repeatedly knocking.  
“You could have just come in with me.” You sighed.  
“You’ve been ignoring me.” Jace said quickly “And as your best friend I feel I deserve compensation for the time we’ve lost.”

Before you could recover from your laughing fit at the serious ‘Alec’ face he was pulling Clary hurried up the corridor, a hand resting on Jace’s forearm as she leant into him and whispered in his eat. He swallowed and was completely focused on her, not even saying goodbye as he followed after her without looking back.

*************************************************************************** 

“Hey… (Y/N)!” Jace yelled as you fumed towards the front door, blade twirling in your hand as you irritably came to a stop.  
“What?” You snapped.  
“I thought we we’re going to finish this one together, we’ve been working on it for months.” He waved a hand towards the board behind him that hand your mission order on it.

“Oh, I thought you were going to spend more time with Clary.” You huffed.  
“By the Angel no, I’ve spent all morning with her.” Jace sighed and opened the front doors, holding one open for you.  
“So you actually want to spend time with me now?” You asked him as he hopped down the front steps and followed you.  
“Why wouldn’t I?” Jace chuckled.

“Thought you were too busy.” You huffed.  
“Hey, I’m never too busy for you.” Jace mumbled as you stormed ahead of him. “You’re just jealous of Clary.”  
“Oh yeah, I’m so jealous.” You sighed and rolled your eyes at him.  
He grabbed your arm and span you into his chest, kissing you with such force that you gasped when he pulled away from you. His hands slowly making their way to your waist,

“How about you and… say we’re a thing and neither of us get jealous?” Jace mumbled nervously.  
“Are you asking me out?” You giggled.  
“Nope, I’m asking you to be mine.” He grinned sheepishly and pulled you into him.


	13. Chapter 13

There was only one thing Jace loved about Solo missions. Sneaking into your room once he was done, you’d leave your window open and he’d easily scale the balconies, curling up with you as you talked together until you fell asleep. 

At first you a thrill, something he wasn’t supposed to talk to or open up to but he did it anyway. Then he started developing new feelings, wanting you to be his, the thought of you alone had his heart sinking. It didn’t take long after that for him to not so subtly ask you out but nothing changed much.

He kept you a secret from the Shadow world and the only time you breathed a word of his existence was to any someone who was flirting or picking on you. Jace would abandon whatever he was doing as soon as he could and it was soon clear that the tatted boy in leather was not to be messed with.

Of course no one actually knew that Jace liked it when you stroked his hair and hummed to him, that the water pressure of you shower had him practically lulled to sleep before he got to snuggle down into you bed and watch as you told him about every tiny thing that was important to you.

“(Y/N).” Jace whispered as he tapped on your window. Carefully you slipped out of bed and padded over to the door, letting him slip into your room.

“I thought you weren’t coming tonight.” You sighed and threw your arms around him, smiling into his shoulder when he lifted you off your feet and crushed you to his chest.

“How else would I know you safely got to sleep?” He hummed with a smirk.  
He chuckled when you showed him a pair of joggers and a new fluffed up pillow just for him. By the time he’d changed and clambered into the bed next to you your eyes had fluttered shut, the even sound of your breath convincing him that you were asleep.

“I love you.” He hummed quietly and kissed your shoulder while gently stroking your hair out of your face. “You don’t know how much it means to me… that you still let me in here even after I spend all my tie fighting off monsters, I get to feel like a normal chilled out Mundie which really isn’t that bad.”

Strong arms wrapped around you and slowly your back met his front as he tucked your head under his chin and held onto you tightly.

“I love you t.” You mumbled against his chest making him smile.


	14. Chapter 14

The day Clary arrived upended your whole world. You trained alone while Jace used your normal training time to teach Clary, the made up runes you’d carefully draw on him faded and were replaced with proper ones so he could show Clary how they worked.

Even your nights were spent alone, without your best friend’s arms wrapped around you. It was made worse by the hot burning flush that ran through you whenever her musical voice let out a giggle and she’d lean into him.  
“Oh Jace you’re so funny.” Your voice was high pitched and girl as you scrunched your nose in disgust.  
“Wow… that, are you jealous?” Alec asked with a tight smirk.

“What of her, little bouncy untrained redhead who’s only hope of survival is to cling onto Jace while talking in a real flirty voice?” You glared at Alec and shook your head. “Not a chance.”  
“Ok, I’m going to leave.” Alec chuckled and left you to glare at the two training Shadowhunters.

A sweaty Jace bounded up to you, tugging his shirt and throwing it at you, laughing and trying to wrap his arms around you as you laughed and squealed while he fought your attempt to keep his sweaty body from encasing you.

“Come one (Y/N) you know you want me to hug you.” Jace yelled.  
“No… no, Jace stop… ok you win.” You giggled.  
“Never!” He grinned when you tried to duck around him and turned you by your waist.

The two of you raced to the training room where Clary watched the two of you wrestling until she stormed off, leaving the two of you alone. He pinned you down, grinning when you flipped him over and plopped yourself onto his stomach.  
“By the angel…” Jace mumbled as he pushed your hair out of your face. He slowly pulled you down to kiss him, sighing contently when he let you pull away. “You are so jealous of Clary.”  
“What I am not!” You yelped and hit his chest.

“Ow ok, look all I’m saying is you watched me the entire time I was training with her and you’re now sat on me and I’m half naked.” Jace watched your cheeks flush. “Come on (Y/N) admit it.”  
“I’m not saying anything.” You huffed as your cross your arms over your chest, his hands snaking up to rest on your hips.  
“You’re in love with me!” Jace sang, dragging out each word.

“Oh yeah well you’re in love with me.” You teased right back.  
“I know.” He muttered.  
“What?” You asked, eyes wide at his solemn comment. He wiggled his eyebrows and jumped up, catching you when he flipped you into the air.  
“You heard Angel.” He mumbled as he kissed your cheek and set you down so he could shower.


	15. Chapter 15

Alec rolled his eyes and slung you over his shoulder. Cheering you up was an excellent excuse to go and see Magnus, plus he didn’t mind hanging around with you after the whole wedding ordeal, nothing had changed apart from your continuous history questions that he had to ask Magnus.  
She didn’t question him as he lugged her all the way to Magnus’, the warlock chuckling and presenting you with a strong drink. Once you’d drunk enough to slid down and plop your head in Magnus’ lap while your feet lent on Alec’s shoulder they coaxed out of you why you looked so down.

“I’m dating the best Shadowhunter of our generation and I’m just another Shadowhunter.” You sighed.  
“A very important Shadowhunter.” Magnus corrected with a playful tap to the end of your nose, making you smile.  
“Yeah, I mean your aim with the confetti needs some work.” Alec snickered still not letting you live down whooping and chucking confetti on him as he made out with Magnus.

“Weddings have to have confetti it’s like a Mundie law or something.” You say seriously which makes Alec laugh harder.  
“Why does being just another Shadowhunter matter?” Magnus asked making Alec groan. “Should I have not asked?”  
“Because Clary’s all bouncy and good with runes and flirts with Jace and Izzy is so pretty that compared to her even if I made and effort I’d look like the Mundie…” you paused as Alec muttered ‘Vampire’ “that Clary hangs out with and it’s like… why is he even with me.”

“In all my years I’ve never seen such a sad sight… Shadowhunters’ with self-doubt… unnatural.” Magnus muttered to himself as he got up and rummaged around.  
“This is so strong.” You mumble to Alec who drug his gaze away from Magnus and to you, now sipping his drink.  
“(Y/N) I’m twice your size so I can handle more.” He smirked when you scrunched your nose.  
“Blugh logic.” You shook your head at him and jumped when Magnus was suddenly in front of you with a nice looking necklace.

“Take this ask him why he’s with you and he’ll tell you the truth… he’ll have to.” Magnus said quickly placing the necklace around your neck and shooing you out of the building.  
“Does it actually work?” Alec pondered.  
“Oh of course not but she won’t know that and Jace is far too proud to let another Shadowhunter give his (Y/N) gifts.” Magnus winked and showed the Idris jewellery box.

*************************************************************

“You have to tell me the truth.” You say making Jace jump and stop midway through a move.  
“Make some noise when you’re walking… where’d you get that?” He asked eyeing the necklace he’d seen in his last trip to Idris.  
“A friend… but that doesn’t matter, why are you with me?” You sigh.  
“Because you snuck up on me… babe really who gave you that?” Jace’s eyes darted over the few Shadowhunters that were milling around to see if any were giving you a little too much attention.

“Just answer me properly Jace… I’m not pretty and I’m not skilled and I can’t fight like you...” You trailed off when he frowned and dumped his weapon on the floor.  
“You really think all that?” Jace mumbled and you nodded. “Don’t tell her but Izzy looks like a little girl playing dress up compared to you.”  
“You didn’t tell me…” You trail of when he kissed you hard enough to knock the wind out of you and lifted you off your feet.  
“Because you’re… you.” He said lamely.

“I think this is broken.” You say with a pout and go to take it off.  
“It’s good on you… I was going to buy it for you.” He admitted. “You put up with me being such an idiot and training Clary, which I was scared about because she’s a girl and I’m a guy but you totally got that she needed training and then the whole Alec thing…”  
“Your insecure like me!” you squeaked a little to happily.  
“Yeah… I’m just another Shadowhunter and I don’t know why you’re with me, I’m glad you are though.” He kissed you and smiled against your lips. “I wouldn’t want anyone else.”


	16. Chapter 16

Alec and Izzy froze as the joined you in looking down at the mission room, the sight of Jace making out heatedly with Clary had them both scowling at him as they tried to coax you away and into your room.  
You pushed your siblings away from you, Jace’s attention finally being pulled away from Clary as he watched you streak from the Institute. He ran to catch you, skidding to a halt when a furious Izzy began advancing on him and yelling.

“I’ll go find her.” Alec sighed, glaring at Jace who apologised but received nothing more than a disgusted look from his Parabati.

*******************************************************************

Your feet hit the floor with hard slaps, deciding not to mope you headed to a demon hot spot and quickly lured one away from the Mundanes. The skill you displayed would have had the most seasoned Shadowhunter stopping in their tracks but it still wasn’t enough to stop the demon.

The last gasp of air left you and your body hit the floor but you didn’t feel it. There was no time for thoughts or fond memories as the demon venom pulsed through you, claiming your mind minutes before it took your body and you slipped away.

****************************************************************************

Alec’s knees gave out when he found you, scurrying to your side and drawing as many healing runes as he dared before admitting defeat and carrying your limp body back to the Institute. Izzy was the first to see Alec stood stony faced in the doorway, breaking down and screaming when she saw what had happened, her body colliding with the floor as she gasped in harsh breaths.  
Three Shadowhunters had to hold her up, each staring in shock as Alec slowly brought you through the Institute. No one had expected this, in fact most had sworn you couldn’t be stopped even at such a young age your skills matched that of your older siblings.

“(Y/N)?” Jace muttered as he abandoned the training room, leaving Clary alone as he hurried to see what was wrong with Izzy.  
“Go away Jace, you’ve done enough.” Alec spat out through gritted teeth.

The sounds of Jace furious taking out his self-loathing on his bedroom could be heard throughout the Institute. When Alec could finally face talking with Jace he found his Parabati sat in a wreck of a room, the only things left untouched were yours.  
“This is my fault.” Jace muttered, not expecting an answer from Alec who stared down at him. “My fault, I should have never loved her.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Reader has severe injures, Reader is attacked

Jace’s mouth fell open a little as he saw you. The way the deep red dress hung off you just right had the Shadowhunter hypnotised, Alec smirked at his parabati who had tried to avoid patrolling the night club.  
“Sorry!” you gasped when you bumped into someone but realized you weren’t sure who.  
“Jace… JACE, glamour rune!” Alec chuckled.

“Urm right.” When you turned back around Jace had removed the ruin and you were face to face with the boy.  
“Oh… sorry.” You said quickly.  
“It’s fine, I’m actually pretty lucky I bumped into you, not every day a cute girl stumbles over to you.” He grinned when you blushed and let him buy you another drink.

****************************************************************

“You need to stop this!” Jace yelled as the second round of your argument began.  
“I can look after myself Jace, just because you can protect me doesn’t mean I need you to!” You yelled back.

“You will always need my protection (Y/N), because you’re just a worthless Mundane and I’ll always have to be watching over you.” He regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth.  
The hurt in your eyes looked as if his words hurt as much as if he’d punched you. His feet forced him forwards but you shook your head and pushed his hands off you, turning and running off, leaving him to sink to the floor and hold his head in his hands.

He thought the pain right then would have been the worst but it was nothing compared to hearing that you hadn’t been home for two days, your mother looking adoringly at Jace as if she hopped you’d been with him all that time.  
He started to walk around New York, no idea where he was going but he couldn’t stand the thought of being stationary. Not even caring when he was so heavily covered in rain that he could feel the water in his shoes, he needed to clear his head, but that’s what he used his time with you for.

When he turned down the Ally he usual cut down to get to your house from the Institute he froze. You were lay on the floor in front of him, the water pooling around his feet a faint red colour, he didn’t hesitate as he stepped forwards and made sure you were still breathing.  
“Jace?” you croaked helplessly.

“It’s me Angel, let’s get you inside.” He lifted you into his arms as if he was nothing and continued the short walk to the Institute.  
Alec was the first to recover from his state of shock, no one had thought you’d been gone because you were injured. He ran through the corridors to get the medic bay ready for you, telling the Shadowhunters that were working to prepare for a Mundane.

************************************************************

“She’s awake.” A woman said to Jace as he stopped in the Med bay’s doorway.  
Jace slowly made his way to your bedside, crouching down as he stroked your hair, smiling sadly when you looked at him with a pail exhaustion.  
“I’m sorry I didn’t listen to you.” You mumbled to him.  
“No (Y/N), I should have listened, If I’d taught you how to at least defend yourself instead of wanting to be your hero…” He trailed off as tears dribbled down his cheeks

“I was so scared… I was giving up on anyone finding me.” You whispered as a sob escaped you.  
“No, no Angel please don’t cry.” Jace said hoarsely.  
He smiled when you hid your face in his arm, ignoring the nurse’s objection, as he carefully slid into your bed. Just like that all was right in your worlds again, he was your hero again and you would slowly heal as you slept in his arms.


	18. Chapter 18

“Jace!” you called and darted out of the way, your weapons skittering away from you as you tried to evade the demon that was after you.

“I’m right behind you!” He called back and dived towards you, rolling and stabbing at the demon but missed as it surged forwards and sliced at you. “Don’t worry, I’ve got you.” Jace yelped as he threw his blade at the demon and slid across the room, only just catching you as you collapsed.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Reader has severe injures, Reader is attacked

Jace’s mouth fell open a little as he saw you. The way the deep red dress hung off you just right had the Shadowhunter hypnotised, Alec smirked at his parabati who had tried to avoid patrolling the night club.  
“Sorry!” you gasped when you bumped into someone but realized you weren’t sure who.  
“Jace… JACE, glamour rune!” Alec chuckled.

“Urm right.” When you turned back around Jace had removed the ruin and you were face to face with the boy.  
“Oh… sorry.” You said quickly.  
“It’s fine, I’m actually pretty lucky I bumped into you, not every day a cute girl stumbles over to you.” He grinned when you blushed and let him buy you another drink.

****************************************************************

“You need to stop this!” Jace yelled as the second round of your argument began.  
“I can look after myself Jace, just because you can protect me doesn’t mean I need you to!” You yelled back.

“You will always need my protection (Y/N), because you’re just a worthless Mundane and I’ll always have to be watching over you.” He regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth.  
The hurt in your eyes looked as if his words hurt as much as if he’d punched you. His feet forced him forwards but you shook your head and pushed his hands off you, turning and running off, leaving him to sink to the floor and hold his head in his hands.

He thought the pain right then would have been the worst but it was nothing compared to hearing that you hadn’t been home for two days, your mother looking adoringly at Jace as if she hopped you’d been with him all that time.  
He started to walk around New York, no idea where he was going but he couldn’t stand the thought of being stationary. Not even caring when he was so heavily covered in rain that he could feel the water in his shoes, he needed to clear his head, but that’s what he used his time with you for.

When he turned down the Ally he usual cut down to get to your house from the Institute he froze. You were lay on the floor in front of him, the water pooling around his feet a faint red colour, he didn’t hesitate as he stepped forwards and made sure you were still breathing.  
“Jace?” you croaked helplessly.

“It’s me Angel, let’s get you inside.” He lifted you into his arms as if he was nothing and continued the short walk to the Institute.  
Alec was the first to recover from his state of shock, no one had thought you’d been gone because you were injured. He ran through the corridors to get the medic bay ready for you, telling the Shadowhunters that were working to prepare for a Mundane.

************************************************************

“She’s awake.” A woman said to Jace as he stopped in the Med bay’s doorway.  
Jace slowly made his way to your bedside, crouching down as he stroked your hair, smiling sadly when you looked at him with a pail exhaustion.  
“I’m sorry I didn’t listen to you.” You mumbled to him.  
“No (Y/N), I should have listened, If I’d taught you how to at least defend yourself instead of wanting to be your hero…” He trailed off as tears dribbled down his cheeks

“I was so scared… I was giving up on anyone finding me.” You whispered as a sob escaped you.  
“No, no Angel please don’t cry.” Jace said hoarsely.  
He smiled when you hid your face in his arm, ignoring the nurse’s objection, as he carefully slid into your bed. Just like that all was right in your worlds again, he was your hero again and you would slowly heal as you slept in his arms.


	20. Chapter 20

“Come on (Y/N) up!” Jace yelled as he slapped his palms on your bedroom door.

“Why?” Was all you asked when you found him bouncing impatiently on the balls of his feet in the training room.

“You have your first mission this afternoon.” He grinned and pointed to himself. “You’re with me.”

“Oh, cool so we’re training right, I don’t want to have an Alec lecture.” You asked and Jace shrugged.

“Pretty sure Alec’s with Magnus, come on.” He grabbed a weapon and motioned for you to do the same. “We have about ten minutes to brush up on your moves before we go.” He wiggled his eyebrows as he started.

“You said I’d have proper training!” You complained.

“You have proper training, that’s like the point of school.” He pointed out and you rolled your eyes.

“Well I at least want better preparation than twisty yoga dance moves.” You sighed and copied Jace, giggling when you gracefully stopped just in front of him.


	21. Chapter 21

“You alright?” Alec asked when he walked past Jace’s room and found him lay on the sofa staring at the ceiling.

“Yeah just waiting for (Y/N), Izzy said she went with her to the medbay and she went to a meeting with your parents but no one knows where she is now.” Jace hummed as if he was trying to hide the fact that he was obviously worried.

“Ok well… if I see her I’ll let you know.” Alec offered his friend who nodded, leaving Jace alone, smiling when you walked past him and headed to Jace’s room.

“Hey Jace.” You mumbled.

“Where’d you go?” Jace asked without moving.

“I did a pregnancy test.” You whispered and he was suddenly hurrying to sit up, a slight look of shock and happiness mixed on his face which was far from the reaction you expected.

“Well… come on you have to tell me!” He insisted, hands grabbing gently at you to help you sit down as he waited for you to answer. You simply nodded and he grinned, hugging you tightly as he rested his head against your temple.


	22. Chapter 22

“We’re going where?” Alec asked as he followed Jace who was frowning at his phone.

“Um once sec. I think (Y/N)’s been kidnapped by a dragon.” Jace added as he rang you, both stepping into the elevators.

“Again?Magnus barley convinced that last one to let her go home. It wanted to keep her as a pet.” Alec grumbled and frowned when Jace shrugged.

“What do you mean you found a baby dragon. She found a dragon…” Jace sighed and made a few noises to indicate he was listening before scoffing softly. “That is no one’s fantasy!”

“Well?” Alec asked when Jace hung up.

“She caught a demon and something about dragons and magic. We should go stop her before there’s a disaster.” Jace mumbled as they stepped out of the elevator and headed down the street.


	23. Chapter 23

“Oh! Look it’s Jace and Clary.” You said to Simon who had been plodding after you as you wondered around Brooklyn. “I wonder what they’re doing.”  
“Well they’re probably on a mission we wouldn’t want to interrupt.” Simon said as he glanced around to see where you’d seen them and if anyone else was with them. When he looked back you’d vanished. “For a human she sure does move fast.” He grumbled under his breath.

“Clary! Jace!” You said cheerfully. Clary laughed as she saw you speeding through the crowd towards them.  
“I’m always impressed that she can just part the Mundanes like that.” Jace muttered to Clary.  
“With (Y/N) you get out of the way or knocked out of the way.” Clary said with a chuckle as you rushed over and nearly knocked her off her feet as you dove on her in a tight hug.  
“Hello Mundie.” Jace said fondly as you turned and gave him a hug. Despite his best efforts you’d managed to break through his grumpy brooding and entertained him with you oddball character. Though Clary assured you for a Mundane you were simply overly cheerful Jace was sure you had a power able to cheer everyone up.

“We have to get going.” Clary reminded Jace when he gave you a wicked grin that made you flustered as you fumbled in your bag so you wouldn’t have to look at him.  
“Yeah. You should get going.” Simon said with a scowl aimed at Jace before he turns to Clary. “We’ll meet you at the usual place later.”  
“Sure.” Clary said, frowning as she glanced between the two and motioned for Jace to carry on.

*******************************************************************

 

“Are you kidding me?” Simon sighed as he spotted Jace ‘bumping’ into you as if he hadn’t noticed you ordering up the bar from Simon.  
“Simon, Clary can’t make it so Jace came to keep us company instead, isn’t that nice!” You said cheerfully as Jace helped you carry your drinks over.  
“Oh, sure. Very nice.” Simon muttered and glowered at Jace who gave the same harsh look back.

At first the evening was awkward neither Jace or Simon knew if you were aware of the tension and trying hard to cheer them both up or if you simply enjoyed hanging around with them. But as the night passed by and the drinks slid down the bar all three of you began enjoying yourselves.  
“You’re trying to sleep with her!” Simon hissed as you excused yourself to the bathroom.  
“Oh, you’re not?” Jace asked and smirked as Simon growled.  
“No! I just don’t want you slobbering all over her because…. Because.” Simon trailed off as Jace gave a victorious grin.  
“Because you’d like her to yourself?” Jace asked and laughed as he sipped at his drink as Simon answered.  
“No of course not. Yes. I guess so. We’ve been friend so long i’m not sure if we both like each other like that.” Simon explained and sighed when he realised he was having a heart to heart with Jace.

“If it makes you feel better I feel a little bad for stepping on your toes.” Jace offered up and Simon shook his head.  
“It doesn’t mean you’re going to stop though does it?” He had a hopeful lift to his tone as he side-eyed Jace who paused as he tried to get at the last drop of his beer.  
“If she asked me I wouldn’t say no for your sake.” Jace said helpfully, glancing at Simon who smiled.  
“I wouldn’t either. I doubt she’d ever ask either of us. Clary says she far too innocent to think about sex. She’d rather be questioning Izzy, they’re always off chatting to each other.” They both laughed and Jace on shifted his bar stool to face Simon.  
“So who's going home with her tonight?” Jace asked and Simon let out a long sigh.

“Maybe both of you?” You asked softly and Jace’s face lit up with a devilish grin as he looked you up and down.  
“Oh we can walk you home. Don’t worry.” Simon said as he stood up and passed you your coat.  
“Oh no. I meant we could all have sex together. Izzy says it’s fun and I wanted to try, Magnus says it’s better to try with vampires and Shadowhunters because of stamina runes and they’re more fun?” You smiled when you finished explaining but the smile quickly fell when you realised Jace was gawking at you.

Simon cleared his throat and seemed to be struggling to stand up right or hide his fangs. “That sounds good.” He said weakly as Jace grabbed the front of his jacket to keep him on his feet.  
“Sounds great.” Jace said. He was equally shocked as Simon that you of all people had propositioned them however unlike Simon he wasn’t feeling the desire to bite you.  
“Come on then.” You said in a tone of voice that made Simon’s mouth water and had Jace plodding obediently behind you as you tugged his hand towards the door.


	24. Chapter 24

You fumbled in your pockets for your keys, turning to ransacking your bag, when you couldn’t find them. Dropping to your knees you dug through your bag, heart pounding when you realised you couldn’t find them.  
“Of course. It’s dark, freezing cold and you lost your keys!” You hissed out under your breath as you heard them jingle and paused.

You were so focused you hadn’t seen or heard the skittered of a dismorphed shape that seemed to spot you and focus all its energy on sneaking up. It was the odd noise it made that had you looking around. Though you couldn't see it practically dripping down the wall and reaching out for you. There was an air of someone watching you, a prickle of something uncomfortable being near.

Before you realised what had happened something struck out at you. Unable to see what it was you tried to grab your bag, now chaotically tossing your things everywhere and grabbing at you keys before leaping on the door. The horrible sound that raised goosebumps up your arms hissed behind you as you dove into the hallway of your apartment, stumbling at the stairs you turned to try and close the door so the buzzer could click shut and lock the door.

When you looked over to see a stranger, swinging a weapon that exploded around you, you gasped and swore for a moment you could see a black oozing creature with fang like teeth and glowing eyes. Glancing down to see a gash in your side you hadn’t noticed before, in your panic, your vision faded and as you fainted you could hear your neighbours coming out of their apartments to see what happened.

************************************

“I need you to check up on a Mundie that’s in the hospital.” Alec said to Jace who groaned.  
“Our hospital or…?” He stopped walking when Alec sighed and cut him off.  
“Mundane hospital. Her neighbours all described a scene that would indicate demon activity. I’m trying to track down the idiot that left her there with demon venom in her. Not to mention we have to find out why it went for her and no one else. We had a lot of Shadowhunters scouting the area.” Alec explained as he handed Jace a weapon.

“So why am I going? Somewhere else could go.” Jace said as he glanced at Alec who winced.  
“I tried to get some advice but the order came back. We were involved with Clary who is now a prominent envoy between Shadowhunters and Downworlders. Signs point to the girl being a lost Shadowhunter and they want us to do what we did before.” Alec admitted as Jace started laughing.  
“Free fall chaotically into the past of our parents? I feel like Clary might have been a fluke.” Jace said as he led the way to the elevators.  
“I need you to follow by the book with this one. The Clave are weirdly interested. They want to know by the end of today if she is a Shadowhunter. If we’re right, we can move her here.” Alec gave the official instructions to Jace who nodded as he left with a file of what Alec had managed to gather for him.

Jace looked over the file as he waited for a nurse to show him to your room. They had less information on you than Alec had managed to scrounge up. An orphan that was lost a few miles away from where you live now. With a curious frown he realised there had been some difficulty between Downworlders attacking a small Shadowhunter safe house. It had been quite a few years ago but he sent out a quick text to Alec, requesting the names of the Shadowhunters with the explanation you could have been one of them.

**************************************************

It took a few days for the hospital to find a way to wake you up. When you did wake, you were barely conscious, able to provide your name and a little more information about what happened. The police interviewed you. One very friendly office, introduced himself as Luke, came back in the afternoon that he met you, just to see if you were ok. But he came with a younger man, almost a boy who followed and lurked as Luke asked a few odd questions about your childhood.

The boy that had started lurking was back again. He seemed to know that you had been moved to a different ward and followed. Your nurse asked if you knew who he was when you explained you’d never seen him before you both decided to keep a curious eye on him.  
At some point a doctor the nurse didn’t know bustled in. She had strange marks and tattoos over what of her skin you could see in the doctors uniform.

You had been bairly recovering then all of a sudden, the new doctor cured you, never to be seen again. After a few weeks you became an outpatient and had to say goodbye to your nurse who had become fond of you. She sent you home with a care package from everyone who had gotten to know you.

It took a little while, settling back into your home. But eventually you started to get back into the swing of things. On one trip to the corner shop you spotted the boy. “Hey! You!” You shouted as you followed after him.  
A little unsteady on your feet you rushed towards the ally he’d vanishied up and grabbed his arm. Looking down at it, you frowned, before glancing at his face. He was patient, calm and tense all at once. As if he was ready to spring away at a carefully calculated speed if he needed too.

“My doctor had this tattoo. What are you, part of some cult?” You asked and glared at him, his eyes widened with surprise and he glanced around.  
“You don’t remember your family? You don’t even remember the mark of the angels.” He said slowly as you let his arm go.  
“You are part of some weird cult. It’s none of your business about my family and I want you to leave me alone.” You demanded as you turned on your heels and went on your way.  
“Alec we have some problems.” Jace sighed as he phoned Alec who had been waiting for an updated.


End file.
